


【TCB】回忆

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷, 清水
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 是三个场景的切换。第一个场景是大黄蜂如何在战场上受伤和失忆。第二个场景是失忆之后的大黄蜂被送到地球，住在惊天雷的仓库。第三个场景是过去tcb的甜蜜时光。设定大黄蜂在战场上头部中弹影响记忆，会在第二天醒来失去昨天的记忆。





	【TCB】回忆

**远处的炮声震得他脑模块疼。  
** **脚步声从远到近，纷繁踏至。**  
**他看了看地形，似乎有一个缺口可以突围出去。**

 

“又在看星星吗？”  
大黄蜂回头，看到蓝色的小飞机走了过来。他往旁边让了让，给对方留出一点空地。  
“不用太往那边，虽然你很胖，但是观星台地方足够大。”蓝色的小飞机坐到他旁边，顺手把他往自己身边拉了一下。  
“我有那么胖吗？”大黄蜂嘀咕了一声。  
小飞机没有回答，只是随手扯了扯他披着的织物，裹紧了些。“晚上还是有点凉吧。”  
“还好吧，塞博坦人不是可以调节自身体温吗？”大黄蜂把下巴垫在膝盖上，歪着头看向对方。“我记得你今天说过。”  
“是的，你记得很对。”他奖励似的摸了摸大黄蜂头雕上的小触角，声音里带着压抑的渴望。“那你还记得我是谁吗？”  
大黄蜂沉默了。过了几秒钟，他才开口：“抱歉。”  
“为什么要抱歉呢？”蓝色的小飞机温和地抚摸他的脸颊。“那并不是你的错。”  
“可是你说过我之前认识你，但我现在不记得了。”  
“那你记不记得我也说过——”蓝色的小飞机把额头抵在大黄蜂小小的额头上，他轻声耳语，温柔的声音仿佛相恋多年的火种伴侣。“ **告诉你我的名字，是我每天最幸福的事。** ”

 

惊天雷在地球上过得好好的。  
至少，在他推开仓库门，看到那个小黄人之前，他一直都这认为。  
“你怎么又来了？”他愠怒地说。  
“别这样，我认为你需要朋友，TC。”小黄人满脸微笑着说。  
“ **我什么也不需要，包括你。** ”惊天雷无视了小黄人，他走到墙边，打开电视屏幕。他喜欢的那个节目是哪个台来着？  
“苏珊日记吗？23频道。”小黄人指了指电视旁边贴的便条，继续笑着。  
普神在上，他简直笑得毫无廉耻。

 

**掩体上的碎石纷纷坠落，内线里是横炮有些失真的声音。  
** **“兹拉——大黄蜂，西区23街失守了——兹拉——我们会去B2坐标点——兹拉——汇合——”  
** **大黄蜂看了看自己的内置地图，还好，不算太远。  
** **剩余的能量可以坚持到和大部队汇合。**  
**只要他能从掩体外密集的火力中逃出去。  
**

********** **

 

“你真喜欢看星星，每天晚上都会在这里坐上两个小时。”惊天雷把一杯冒着热气的能量饮递给大黄蜂。“上个月你还为此感冒了。所以乖乖把它喝了。”  
“上个月？”大黄蜂在记忆扇区里搜索了一圈，但是里面空空如也，他只好放弃，默默地拿着杯子，看着里面的热气氤氲上来，润湿了他的光镜。  
“上个月你坚持记住了我的名字足足三天，我高兴坏了，你也兴奋地像个幼生体一样。那天恰好有流星雨，也为了庆祝，你提议我们在观星台上一起看。我陪着你在这里等了三个小时，可惜流星雨失约了。你不肯放弃，坚持要等到天亮。”  
“那后来呢？我等到流星了吗？”大黄蜂兴奋地问。  
“没有。等来的只有你的喷嚏。”惊天雷帮他把织物再次裹紧一些，想了想说。“你的进气道凝结了冷气，而散气系统却没有打开，这导致你的平衡油箱出现了震颤。”  
大黄蜂皱着眉头看了看自己的胸甲。  
“就是人类所说的打喷嚏。你感冒了。”惊天雷补充。  
大黄蜂握着杯子，默默发呆。  
“别发愣了，快点趁热喝了吧。”惊天雷催促他。  
“你说，要是我能见到流星雨，向它们许愿，让我的记忆能恢复。”大黄蜂握着杯子，小小的身体缩成一团。他的光学镜头里蓄满了清洗液，越来越多，越来越多，直到有一滴落进杯子里。  
“ **那该多好啊。** ”大黄蜂小声地抽了抽鼻子。  
声音里些微的一丝哭腔揪住了惊天雷的火种。  
他隔着那层织物把大黄蜂搂进怀里，下巴温柔地摩挲着他的小角。  
“别难过，小蜂。昨天你不是还记得我吗？就算今天你又忘了，我会再帮你记起来。”他淡红色的光镜里有着无人看到的暖意。  
就算见不到流星雨，你也会好起来的。  
**一切都会好起来的。**

 

“你们这些汽车人在这里进进出出，我该安个旋转门！”惊天雷余光瞥到到门口走进来的一抹黄色，头也不抬，哼了一声就继续写自己的小说。  
“要知道，在地球上订做一个符合塞博坦人身高的旋转门可得花不少钱。”大黄蜂，在惊天雷看来是大摇大摆地走了进来，毫不见外地坐在了沙发上。“玛丽莎会给你拨这笔经费吗？”  
“ **你管不着。** ”惊天雷丝毫不为小黄人的挑衅所动。  
没错，那就是挑衅。  
这个讨人厌的汽车人。  
不会飞的小轮子。  
自高自大的小黄人。  
认为谁都可以做朋友的小节能车。  
傻乎乎的乐天派。  
我跟他可不是一路人。  
惊天雷耐心地继续他的小说，那个穿着黄色连衣裙的姑娘马上就要见到她如同F-22一般帅气的男朋友了。  
“你在写小说吗？”大黄蜂忽然凑了过来，大声地读着上面的文字。“ 这个黄色连衣裙的姑娘，呃，她叫什么来着……哦，梅，梅喜欢安迪，喜欢这个像F22一样帅气的男孩子……噗哈哈哈哈……哦抱歉抱歉……我是想说，喜欢一个人的心情，不是什么‘哦他的光学镜就像秘银海一样，那么的清澈透亮，他的鼻梁就像黎明高地一样挺拔’，讲真TC，没有哪个碳基会长一个黎明高地一样的鼻子的。”  
惊天雷不得不承认大黄蜂说的是事实，但是就这样被人指出错误也太难为情了，蓝色的作家先生努力为自己分辩着：“我是在写梅对安迪动心的一瞬间，我打算通过外貌的刻画表现梅的感觉……”  
“不不不，TC，你不明白。”大黄蜂摆摆手。“你不明白喜欢一个人是什么心情。你当然不明白，你又没有谈过恋爱。”  
“那你谈过恋爱了？”惊天雷忽然烦躁起来。  
“对一个人动心的瞬间，那种感觉很简单，它会让你的火种乱跳。”大黄蜂一屁股坐在惊天雷面前的桌子上，伏低了机体凑近他。“试想一下， **如果你喜欢我，** 你会怎么描写你的动心瞬间？”  
惊天雷的面甲涨红了又变成紫色，再变回惨白，最后又黑了下去。  
“以后别再来烦我，再烦我我就搬家！”他站起身，大踏步地向外面走去。  
“哦，我记得上次你也是这么说的。”小黄人在他背后笑得没心没肺。  
该死的，他怎么记性这么好！他怎么不把之前自己说（hei）的（li）话（shi）都忘掉呢！

 

**大黄蜂看了看外面。  
** **炮声依然不断，碎石噼里啪啦地往下坠，掩体的倒塌只是时间问题。**  
**而大概10米远的地方，一支敌方小队正在进行地毯式搜索。**  
**他们过来最多只需要30秒。**  
**甚至更短。**  
**大黄蜂咬了咬牙，把武器上膛，冲着一处火力相对较弱的缺口冲了出去。**

 

快捷拨号——救护车。  
访问通过。   
惊天雷按下了那个熟悉的按键。在听到那头传来熟悉的声音时，他才意识到自己的手指在发抖。  
“惊天雷？”救护车的声音带着疲惫，也许刚从医疗室出来。  
“抱歉打扰你了。”惊天雷连简单的客套都懒得进行。“今天大黄蜂对我的记忆保持了8个小时之久。”  
救护车那头传来数据板翻动的声音。  
“虽然比不上上个月连续记忆3天的程度，但是已经是这个月最好的成绩了！他这个月还从来没有记得我的话超过5个小时！”惊天雷急急地说着，几乎连置换都顾不上。  
直到他听到救护车在那头几乎轻不可闻地叹了口气。  
“ **大黄蜂在好起来，对吧？** ”他像是在对救护车陈述一个事实，又像是小心翼翼想要得到他的肯定。  
“听我说，惊天雷。我很高兴他的记忆时间能有进步，但是从现有情况来看，这并不代表什么。”救护车在那头轻轻地说着。“而且，因为他的保持记忆时间一直不稳定，且跳跃幅度越来越大，我恐怕他现在的情况在恶化。”  
“你说什么？”惊天雷跌坐进椅子里，他的手死死握住扶手，全身的装甲绷得紧紧的，几乎要咬破自己的下唇。  
“ **作为医生，我有必要把最坏的结果告诉你。** ”救护车似乎犹豫了一下。“我想，我会重新评估他的脑部手术的可行性。”

 

“我不会陪你去逛什么集市，也不会变成全息带你去电影院。 **上次那几个冲着你吹口哨的小流氓，他们被我揍进医院现在还没出院。** ”惊天雷坚定地拒绝小黄人。  
“可是我大老远从塞博坦跑来难道就要一直在仓库里陪你生锈？”大黄蜂趴在沙发上，无趣地晃着小腿。  
“第一，有太空桥，从塞博坦到地球的时间不需要超过半个小循环。第二，我在仓库的时间比你长，但是我从来没生锈，你的话语表达不准确。”  
“拜托TC，别这么无趣，难道你在地球上每天就是当个宅男吗？”  
“当个宅男？ **你到底在我这儿看了多少电视剧？** ”  
“也没有多少，就是在你午睡的时候看过一点。那个时候你不陪我，我只好自己找点乐子。”大黄蜂嬉笑着说。  
“你可真是个会钻空子的小家伙。”  
“钻空子？ **你又看了多少电视剧啊？** ”大黄蜂故意学着惊天雷的语气说。  
“呵。”惊天雷的嘴角控制不住地翘起来。“今晚8点流星雨，看不看？”

 

**“让开，都给我让开！渣的！”救护车一边破口大骂一边把围过来的汽车人推开，他怒气冲冲地冲千斤顶吼着，要他准备低温舱和火种稳定器，甚至盛怒之下打翻了自己的急救箱，零散的工具掉落一地。  
** **救护车很少失态。**  
**而造成这一切的始作俑者却没有半点回应。**  
**没有汽车人见过损伤这么严重的机体，明黄色的装甲几乎被打成了筛子，蓝色的能量液从基地入口一路蜿蜒到医疗室，担架上的大黄蜂几乎变成了一个血人。**  
**“怎么回事？”救护车狂怒着。**  
**“不知道，我们去接应他的时候他正在遭受攻击！那是一只精锐小队！我的火种啊，我都不知道他自己孤身一人是怎么从那逃出来的！”**  
**“给我让开！”救护车粗暴地把双胞胎推开，把大黄蜂从担架上抱上维修床。他的手上身上都蹭满了能量液，光学镜头几乎变成暴躁的深蓝色。**  
**“他会好起来的吧？”蓝霹雳焦急地搓着手，门翼不安地抖动着。“告诉我们你能修好他！”**  
**“我当然能，我当然……等等，这是什么？”救护车忽然停住了，他俯身看着大黄蜂的头雕，那里有一处漆黑的小洞。**  
**“什么？”千斤顶也凑了过来。“头部中弹了？”**  
**“该死的，恐怕是我最不想看到的……”救护车的仪器掉在了地上。“那颗子弹嵌进去的位置，如果我没算错的话……”**

 

“TC……”大黄蜂从床上惊醒，试探着叫刚才睡在沙发上的小飞机。  
“我在！”小飞机一个翻身从沙发上跳了下来，随后又一个箭步窜了过来。“怎么了？饿了，渴了，还是被子太冷？”  
“都没有，我有点头疼。”大黄蜂拍了拍自己的头雕。  
“怎么回事？”惊天雷紧张起来，急忙掰着大黄蜂的头雕上下查看。“是刚才碰到了吗？”  
“我做了一个噩梦。你说，塞博坦人会做梦吗？”  
“有时候会的，我们会在充电时有数据乱流。跟我说说吧，说出来就不害怕了。”惊天雷坐在床边，让大黄蜂靠在自己的座舱上。他拍着他的后背，轻柔地安抚他。  
“我梦到你带我在观星台上看流星雨，然后流星雨就来了，可是它们很快变成铺天盖地的炮火，砸在我身上，我看到你浑身都是能量液……太可怕了……”大黄蜂把脸埋进惊天雷的脖颈里，闷闷地说。  
“别怕别怕，既然是做梦，当然是假的。”惊天雷安慰他。  
“可是梦里的感觉特别真实。”大黄蜂抬起头，婴儿蓝的光学镜头看着小飞机。“你说我们之前等流星雨没等来。可是， **在我没失忆以前，我们一起看过流星雨，对吧？** ”

 

“已经9点了，TC。流星雨到底什么时候来啊？”  
“耐心点，小黄人。没耐性的幼生体不长个。”  
“嘿，我不是幼生体了！”  
“可我记得对着流星许愿是幼生体才相信的事。”  
“做TF要怀有美好的愿望。”  
“我猜你的愿望一定是世界和平。”  
“那我猜你的愿望一定是小说大卖。”  
“不，你猜错了。”  
“你也猜错了。”  
“你的愿望是什么，小黄人？”  
“你先告诉我，我再告诉你。”  
“我不会告诉你的。”  
“我也不告诉你。”  
“呵。”  
“哼。”  
他们静静地背靠背坐着， 彼此的光镜仿佛落在夜色里天边交线的那端。这是个地球上晴朗的夜晚，虽然是朔月，但是冰蓝的夜空上，闪烁着一颗又一颗明亮而晶莹胜过宝石许多倍的星星。沉默了几分钟，天空忽然传来几道炫目的荧光。一颗流星突然划过，他们都不自觉地抬头望过去，看着燃尽的星辰，融化在远处海洋的心中。  
那些五彩斑斓的拖着长尾的小家伙们，犹如漫天飞舞的精灵，飞进他们彼此的火种间。

 

**“现在别说话，保存力气！”看到大黄蜂张了张嘴，救护车急忙拍着他的肩膀。“能量液过多流失使你的机体指数直线下降，我可不想你还没上手术台就先挂了！”  
** **大黄蜂看着医官焦灼的目光，仿佛一片柔软的羽毛将他包裹起来。他对救护车笑了笑，光镜里却带上了一点哀伤。“我……会死吗……”**  
**“闭嘴！不许说这种话！”救护车气不打一处来。“你会活得好好的，比我们这些人里任何一个都活得长！”**  
**“我不怕……死……”大黄蜂喃喃地说着。“我怕……我还没告诉他……”**  
**“什么？”救护车没听清大黄蜂的话。“你说什么？没告诉谁？”**  
**“我的……流星雨……他还不知道……他在哪儿……”**  
**千斤顶从高压舱里探出头，大喊着：“高压舱好了，快把他推进来！”**  
**救护车来不及再问大黄蜂，急匆匆地把他抱起来。**  
**大黄蜂的光镜渐渐暗了下去，他迷迷糊糊地说着胡话：“我想见……他……他在哪儿……”**

 

“我还能想起来吗？”大黄蜂闷在惊天雷的脖颈里，小声地说。  
“会的，你会好起来的。”惊天雷抱着大黄蜂，听着隔着一层胸甲下的火种声。  
“ **我想记起来，我真的想记起来。** ”  
“会记起来的，你别急，要有耐心……”惊天雷一遍遍安慰大黄蜂，可是随后他却发现，大黄蜂根本没听他说话。  
黄色的小汽车缩在他的机体上，湿热的清洗液渗进他的齿轮间。  
“我不想这样，我快疯了！我觉得你很熟悉，这里的每一样东西我都很熟悉，我知道我过去一定认识你，我们一起居住在这个仓库里！可是我却什么都想不起来！我连你的名字都不知道！你说过，我每次的记忆只能维持一天，我连下线充电都不敢，我害怕今天记得的这些东西第二天醒来就全都忘掉！ **刚刚不敢睡的时候我甚至希望自己立刻就死去！** ”  
惊天雷握住大黄蜂冰凉的手掌。“对不起，我从来不知道你……这么痛苦。”  
他把小小的手掌握进手心，低头亲吻着每一根手指。温热的气息湿润了那些干涩的线路。  
“我想记起来。TC，我想记起来，我想记起来。”大黄蜂的声音里带着几乎要哭出来的绝望。  
“我知道。”惊天雷的大手包裹住大黄蜂的手掌，他直视着那双幽深的光学镜头。“我知道。”  
“ **告诉我TC，我之前——爱你吗？** ”  
在这个刻进火种的疑问面前，所有的言语都是多余的。  
他们的剪影贴在一起，又烙在地上。  
蓝色的机翼把他们包裹起来，投给窗外的月光一个温柔的曲线。

 

“许了愿了？”惊天雷睁开光镜，看着身边的小黄人。  
“许了啊。”小黄人笑眯眯地说。  
“不打算告诉我？”  
“才不告诉你。愿望说出来就不灵了。”  
“幼生体才相信这个。”  
“你不信，干嘛也闭上光镜？别告诉我你刚才是在睡觉，这儿可没有充电线。”  
“我是为了配合某个小傻瓜。两个人一起傻，这样显得他就没那么傻了。”  
“我和你的智商是共用的吗？”  
“哈，反驳我的时候智商还是挺高的。那我要变傻了。明早记得把我的智商还给我，我写小说还要用。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
大黄蜂笑得抱着肚子瘫倒在惊天雷身上，蹭得小飞机的机翼痒起来。惊天雷顺手捉住大黄蜂的门翼，假意吓唬地挠他的痒。  
月光照映在一蓝一黄两个年轻的机体身上，暗蓝的夜色连衬着闪烁的星空。  
他的小汽车，他的小飞机。  
他的电视机，他的棒棒糖。  
他们的观星台，他们的地球生活，他们的那间简陋却充满欢乐的旧仓库。  
统统在那一天，铭刻进了彼此的火种深处，铭刻在那一天的记忆里，无可代替。

 

**“我没法做这个手术！听懂了吗？不是我不想做，我没法做！”救护车把桌子拍的震天响。  
** **“冷静点医生。”千斤顶不动声色地移开了救护车手边所有可以扔的东西。**  
**“我说得很清楚了，擎天柱。那颗子弹的位置不偏不倚，正好在他脑模块和记忆扇区之间。如果做手术，他很可能会死。不做手术，他还能活得好好的！”**  
**“会不会有什么后遗症？”**  
**“后遗症？当然会有！那可是一颗子弹啊！不是一颗棒棒糖也不是一颗流星！那是一颗子弹！能要他命的子弹！那么一个玩意儿在他的脑子里，你觉得他还能和以前一样？”**  
**“比如？”擎天柱揉着太阳穴。**  
**“最明显的就是记忆扇区受损，他会丧失记忆。可能是一下子全都忘了，也可能是每天忘一点，还有可能是今天记起来明天又忘了！谁知道呢，那些该死的霸天虎！”**  
**“好吧，但是我想，我们可以尊重他在昏迷之前的要求。”**  
**“要求？什么要求？”救护车疑惑地问。**  
**“我听到了！”横炮急忙挤过来，在看到救护车丢过来一个可以杀人的眼光之后又缩回去一点。“我去接应他的时候听到大黄蜂说想见惊天雷！”**  
**“惊天雷？就是那个霸天虎？”**  
**“是前霸天虎。”擎天柱纠正他。“惊天雷已经定居地球不问世事很久了。我们知道，大黄蜂曾经去找过他，而且和他……关系很好。”**  
**“我才不管他是霸天虎还是地球人！大黄蜂是我的病人，他能不能走我说了算！”**

 

“太晚了，下线充电吧。”  
大黄蜂站在窗前，凝视着天上那轮圆月。  
惊天雷在背后抱着他，握惯了枪的手环住他的腰时却温柔得不像话。  
大黄蜂摇摇头。  
“你需要充电，不然对你的恢复不好。”  
“然后第二天醒来，我再次忘掉你？ **我绝不。** ”  
“我向你保证，不会忘的。”  
“我不信。”  
“小蜂，听话。”惊天雷的语气里有一丝生气。  
大黄蜂咬了咬下唇。“那 **我要把你的名字记下来，这样就算明天我忘了，还能想起来。** ”  
“好。”惊天雷忽然哽咽。  
大黄蜂拿起惊天雷的笔，打开自己的臂甲下层。“我要写在这里。”  
惊天雷垂下光镜。过去的回忆层层叠叠涌上来，清洗液让他的眼眶涨得发痛。  
大黄蜂愣住了。他的臂甲下层，并不是只有电线和齿轮。  
**那里写满了一个TF的名字。**  
满满的，到处都是，占据了装甲的全部空间，甚至不能再多容纳下一个字。  
满满的都是他现在极力想记住的名字。  
**Thundercracker.**

 

“地球真好啊，TC。”大黄蜂打闹累了，他躺在观星台上，左手枕在脑后，翘着腿，悠闲地看着天。  
“为什么这么觉得？塞博坦不好吗？”惊天雷也并排躺在他的右边。  
他们一起望向夜空，望向遥不可及的塞博坦。  
“塞博坦当然好。可是和地球比，还是差了一点。”  
“差在哪儿呢？”  
“ **塞博坦上没有那个我想见的家伙。** ”大黄蜂轻轻地说。  
忽然，仿佛火种里最柔软的一块地方被掀开了，无数的暖意无数的笑容无数的牵手无数的斗嘴在火种里层层叠加，闭上光镜可以看见有着湛蓝色光镜的小家伙冲着他笑，笑容里一言不发地遮掩了所有的时光。  
大大的手掌和小小的手掌悄悄握在了一起， 修长的五指交叉在对方的指间。  
耳鬓厮磨，细小而轻微的纠缠。就像一对初尝情爱滋味的年轻恋人。  
我的火种里有你的气息，有你的声音，有你的呼吸，有你的纯粹。  
有你的一切。

 

**"我尊重大黄蜂的意见，既然他想去找惊天雷，那就去吧。只要惊天雷能照顾好他。"救护车终于在诊疗书上签了字。  
** **"恢复得很好，这是个好事，不是吗？”千斤顶检查了大黄蜂身上的管线，一边在数据板上做着记录，一边对他微笑。**  
**“谢谢。”大黄蜂不安地看着周围。“是你把我救回来的吗？”**  
**“哦不不，你得去谢双胞胎和小蓝，是他们去接应你的。还有救护车，他可是我们最好的医生。”**  
**大黄蜂怯怯地开口了：“他们……是谁？”**  
**千斤顶手里的笔猛地停了下来。“小蜂……你说什么？”**  
**“我……我很抱歉。”大黄蜂低下头，头上的小触角耷拉了下来。**  
**“不不，这不是你的错。”千斤顶按了一个按钮。“没把你完全治好，该说抱歉的应该是我们。”**

 

"我要去找救护车，我要把那颗子弹取出来。"  
"那太危险了小蜂，救护车说他也没把握。"  
"我不能再这样， **我不能在回忆中睡去，在遗忘中醒来。** "  
"别这样小蜂，就算你忘了，我也会一直在你身边。你忘了什么，我都会一点一点告诉你。"  
" **可是TC，我最不想遗忘的，就是你啊。** "

 

"我爱你。"  
"我知道。"  
"我真的爱你。"  
"我真的知道。"  
"没诚意！好敷衍！"  
"那怎么才算有诚意怎么才算不敷衍呢？"惊天雷推了推眼镜，从电视屏幕上扭过头。  
大黄蜂眨巴眨巴光镜，抬手一按，滴，电视被关掉了。  
"快说你有没有生气！"大黄蜂神气活现地掐着小腰。  
惊天雷皱了皱眉头，拍了大黄蜂脑袋一下。"以后不许看地球上那些乱七八糟的狗血恋爱剧。"

 

**"惊天雷，事情的经过你都了解了。我们把大黄蜂托付给你，你必须照顾好他。如果我们的小不点少了一块涂漆，我要你好看！"横炮领着一脸茫然的大黄蜂走下太空桥，恶狠狠地对蓝色的小飞机说。  
** **"谢谢。我会照顾好他的。"看着那个熟悉的小家伙，此刻却是满脸的陌生，惊天雷的火种像被撕裂了一样。**  
**在你需要我的时候，在你想见我的时候，我却没能陪着你。**  
**大黄蜂怯生生地跟他打了招呼："惊天雷先生，你……好。"**  
**惊天雷握住他的手，温和地说："小蜂，我带你回家。"**

 

第二天醒来，大黄蜂已经躺在医疗室的候诊床上。里间救护车正在做着手术的准备。  
大黄蜂迷惑地看着周围："这是哪儿？"  
身旁的TF摸了摸他的头："这是塞伯坦，你昨晚联系了救护车说要回来做手术。救护车也说你的手术他拟定了好几个方案，应该没有问题了。小蜂，你很快就会好起来了。"  
大黄蜂看着蓝色的小飞机。"你是？"  
小飞机笑了笑，嘴角却泛着苦涩。"我是惊天雷。"  
"惊天雷……先生，我们以前认识吗？这么说可能挺没礼貌的，但是总觉得好像在哪儿见过。"  
**何止见过，你是我划破火种写进记忆深处的爱人。**  
看着那熟悉而陌生的面庞，仿佛有尖锐的东西划开柔软的火种，粘稠的液体流进齿轮之间。  
我的小蜜蜂。  
"是的，我们认识……而且，很熟悉。"  
"那真是太好了！你长得这么帅气这么好看这么高大这么威风，我……我居然认识你！而且你还对我这么好？虽然不知道为什么要做手术，但是我猜我肯定是生病了，你不会嫌弃我吧？"大黄蜂手指玩着被角，光镜里却闪着活泼的光芒。  
惊天雷笑了。他俯身拍了拍了大黄蜂的脸颊。  
" **别怀疑自己，你值得最好的。** "

 

"TC，能给我读读你写的小说吗？"  
"你想听哪个？"  
"哪个都行，只要是你读的。"  
"今天睡不着了，所以要听睡前故事？"惊天雷随手拿了一块数据板，躺到大黄蜂身边，亲了亲他的小触角。  
"战事吃紧，大哥问我要不要回去。"大黄蜂轻声说。  
惊天雷忽然愣住了。  
"我是个汽车人。"大黄蜂又说。  
"哦，哦，好吧。"  
"你没什么要说的吗？"  
"我……"惊天雷沉默了，他不知道该如何处理这么震惊的信息。虽然大黄蜂来到地球和他生活在一起，但他几乎要忘了，大黄蜂是一个汽车人。只要霸天虎和汽车人的派别争斗还在，他随时都会离开他，返回战场。  
"我没什么要说的…… **记得回来就好。** "

 

手术室的门终于打开了。  
惊天雷一个箭步跑过去，背后机翼的抽动出卖了他的紧张。  
"手术比较成功，但在剥离子弹的过程中可能会伤到记忆扇区，还不知道会有什么损伤，我建议让大黄蜂在这里观察几天。"救护车擦了擦手上的能量液。  
惊天雷向里面看去，大黄蜂被千斤顶推了出来。  
蓝色的光镜看着惊天雷，似乎在询问，又似乎在确认。  
惊天雷紧张地火种都要停止跳动了。  
该说什么？小蜂你还记得我吗？我不会嫌弃你我们做好朋友吧？观星台上你许了什么愿？我们是恋人你还爱我吗？你要跟我回地球吗？  
惊天雷面甲上的表情变幻莫测着，直到他被一声熟悉的声音惊醒。

" **嗨，TC。好久不见。** "


End file.
